Qué así sea
by Asdekumoa
Summary: Akane recibe una extraña carta que requerirá acciones inminentes si es que se quiere evitar una desgracia. Ranma hará lo imposible para impedir que nadie la aleje de él.
1. Una carta para Akane

**QUE ASÍ SEA.**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes no son mío y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro.

**Cap. 1: Una carta para Akane.**

Había pasado un mes. Un mes desde todo aquel jaleo de la boda, un mes desde el día en que él pensó que la había perdido, un mes desde que ella creyó resucitar en los brazos de un hombre que; al creerla muerta, apartó su orgullo y sus miedos y confesó, en un acto de absoluta desesperación; que la amaba.

Y en ese mes ninguna pelea, ninguna mala palabra, ni siquiera malos gestos. Él no podía olvidar el momento en el que su corazón estallaba y ella no lograba comprender que pasaba por la cabeza de su prometido. Akane no paraba de preguntarse dónde estaba el chico del que se enamoró; ese Ranma orgulloso, pretencioso y peleón. Su aún prometido, el nuevo Ranma, no la hacía enfadar ni la dejaba sola en ningún momento. Se había convertido en su sombra, siempre allí por si necesitaba su ayuda, dispuesto a defenderla porque, pasase lo que pasase, no permitiría que nada ni nadie la volviese a dañar. Nunca más la perdería.

Akane, sin embargo, no era consciente del motivo de su comportamiento. Intuía que la culpabilidad de que ella casi muriese lo estaba consumiendo. Pero las razones de Ranma se alejaban de la culpabilidad para acercarse más al sentimiento de angustia que se tiene cuando se está a punto de perder a la persona amada.

Aquella tarde caminaban a casa desde el instituto. Ambos paseaban tranquilos, él junto a ella. Ya no caminaba sobre la verja, estaba empezando a madurar poco a poco, con esos gestos, expresiones y pequeños detalles.

Cuando llegaron a casa Kasumi les esperaba con su eterna sonrisa, el maravilloso olor a comida recién preparada y una extraña carta dirigida a Akane.

- Akane, he encontrado este sobre en el buzón. –dijo Kasumi – Lleva tu nombre.

Kasumi entregó el sobre a su hermana menor. Estaba hecho con un papel raro, se cerraba con un pegote negro de cera que llevaba impreso un extraño signo. Akane abrió la carta y leyó su contenido para sí misma.

" _Estimada Akane Tendo, aunque aún no me conocéis, yo llevo años observándote para estar en condiciones de afirmar que eres la mujer que reúne las cualidades para convertirse en la nueva diosa de Helikopos. Mi nombre es Koshiri, soy el Dios del reino; y tengo el placer de informarte de que iré a recogerte el día de tu próximo cumpleaños para convertirte en mi compañera para el resto de la eternidad. Será del todo imposible que vuelvas a ver a tu familia y amigos, pero a cambio de ese pequeño sacrificio te convertirás en la Diosa de Helikopos. Reinarás junto a mí para toda la eternidad y adquirirás la condición de divinidad. _

_Hasta entonces se despide afectuosamente;_

_Koshiri, Dios de dioses de Helikopos. "_

La cara de la chica cambió de expresión tan irrebatiblemente que Ranma, asustado por el contenido de la misiva preguntó:

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo Akane? ¿Quién te manda esa carta?

Akane le pasó la carta a Ranma sin pronunciar una sola palabra. El chico se tomó su tiempo para leerla y al terminarla adoptó un semblante de determinación mezclado con un sentimiento de rabia al comprender que era del todo imposible que ambos permanezcan tranquilos y en paz durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Tu cumpleaños no es la semana próxima? –Preguntó – Es decir, ¿sólo tenemos una semana para pensar que hacer?

- Sí –respondió Akane – es el próximo viernes. Dios Ranma, ¡ese tipo pretende secuestrarme! No quiero pasar por todo esto otra vez. –se lamentó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No te preocupes Akane, pelearé con él. Le venceré y no tendrás que ir a ningún lado. –aseguró el chico – Este mes he estado descuidando un poco mis entrenamientos, pero a partir de esta misma tarde trabajaré duro por lo que pueda encontrarme.

- No necesito que pelees por mí, ese individuo dice ser un Dios; podría hacerte daño. Me esconderé para que no pueda encontrarme. –replicó la joven temiendo por la seguridad de su prometido.

- A ver, Akane, no podemos fiarnos de que no sea capaz de hallarte. Entrenaré cada tarde a partir de hoy mismo y tu permanecerás donde pueda verte. –argumentó Ranma que sospechaba de que ese loco pudiese adelantar sus planes.

Tras esta conversación Akane permaneció pensativa. No comprendía por qué él no podía perderla de vista ni el motivo de esa ansiedad y esa obsesión por su seguridad.

Durante el almuerzo relataron al resto de la familia el suceso acontecido.

- Ranma, ¡debes proteger a tu prometida, es tu deber como su futuro esposo garantizar su seguridad! –dijo Genma con condescendencia.

- ¡Tiene razón hijo mío! –gritó Soun con grandes lagrimones resbalando por sus mejillas – ¡No debes permitir que nos la quiten!

- ¡Queréis callaros los dos! –gritó Ranma – Yo sabré lo que tengo que hacer – sentenció el joven perdiendo la paciencia – Además, – añadió en un ataque de ira y rabia provocado por la situación que se le venía encima – tal vez no haga falta hacer nada y ese individuo huya asustando cuando vea a Akane en persona.

- ¡Pues yo no te he pedido que me salvases! ¡No necesito que lo hagas! ¡Tal vez esté mejor allí con un Dios que aquí con un hombre que la mitad del tiempo es una mujer! –atacó la chica respondiendo a la provocación de Ranma.

- Eres una niña tonta y desagradecida. – contestó el chico y desapareció sin añadir nada más.

Poco después, Akane se fue a su cuarto para hacer los deberes y, de paso, reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. Lo cierto es que no creía que Ranma hablase en serio cuando dijo eso. Era la primera vez que discutían después de todo un mes y estaba claro que el chico había perdido los nervios. Tal vez había herido verdaderamente sus sentimientos al llamarle medio mujer y al hacerle sentir inferior a un ser pretencioso que trataba de raptarla y convertirla en algo que no era. Ella realmente no sentía todo lo que le dijo, y tras pensarlo durante un tiempo, decidió que lo mejor sería disculparse y arreglar las cosas con él. No soportaba pensar que su prometido estaba sufriendo por culpa suya aún más aún de lo que llevaba haciéndolo durante el último mes.

- ¡Ehh, Ranma! –le llamó sorprendiéndole en el dojo mientras entrenaba.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? –respondió el joven de forma huraña.

- Tan sólo venía a disculparme –respondió Akane mientras clavaba sus ojos en el suelo y hacía unos movimientos circulares con su pie derecho que, sin duda, demostraban su nerviosismo.

- ¿Disculparte tú? –se sorprendió él – Esto debe ser nuevo…

- Bueno… ¡para ya Ranma! Es que llevábamos más de un mes sin discutir y creo que los dos estábamos algo nerviosos y dijimos cosas que no sentíamos. Por supuesto que no creo que seas medio mujer… a pesar de tu maldición siempre serás pues… ehh… -titubeó Akane.

- Siempre seré… ¿qué? –preguntó con la voz un tanto ronca y acercándose a ella inconscientemente seductor.

- Pues… esto… que siempre serás mu… mucho más hombre que algunos no malditos que ni locos se enfrentarían a un Dios por ayudar a una amiga. –terminó Akane con gran esfuerzo y evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- Esto… pues – continuó él mientras colocaba detrás de la oreja un mechón rebelde del cabello de la chica que le tapaba los ojos – no… no es nada Akane. Ya sabes cuánto me gustan los retos. Además –añadió alejándose un poco de ella, ya que su cercanía lo estaba poniendo realmente nervioso y no estaba objetivamente familiarizado con esa repentina actitud de cercanía que estaba tomando con respecto a ella – ¡no creo que haya nacido ni el hombre ni el dios que pueda conmigo!

- ¡Oh Dios, pero que vanidoso llegas a ser!

- ¡Ya sabes que nadie puede conmigo! –rió Ranma – Además también quería decirte que siento haberte insultado, para nada era mi intención… pero a veces mis palabras salen antes de que pueda controlarlas. Ya sabes, la costumbre. – se volvió a acercar a ella para acariciarle la mejilla quedándose anonadado por su sonrisa – Quiero que dejemos de discutir – añadió totalmente hipnotizado por los ojos de la chica – A veces nuestros padres pueden ser realmente irritantes y sacan lo peor de mí. Pero ya no te preocupes más, guardaré toda mi rabia para vencer a ese tal Koshiri. No discutiremos más. – continuó mirándola y acercándose hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que debía controlar sus actos y se alejó un par de pasos sonriéndole. Cada día le costaba más estar lejos de ella, el tenerla cerca y acariciarla y abrazarla empezaba a ser una necesidad demasiado evidente, pero por ahora ni su miedo al rechazo, ni su timidez le permitían acercarse más a ella.

Akane por su parte estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Su prometido se acercaba y alejaba de ella continuamente. Nunca sabía que era lo que quería realmente, ni era consciente de la batalla interna que libraba el muchacho. Ella se sentía verdaderamente bien cuando él la tocaba, algo en su estómago despertaba y subía por su pecho donde se sentía explotar. Sólo él podía hacer que se sintiese tan… tan… TAN… no podía encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir eso.

- ¿Hablabais de Koshiri? ¿Del Dios Koshiri? ¿qué sabéis de él? – apareció el maestro repentinamente tras haber escuchado las últimas palabras dichas por Ranma.

- ¡Nada que le importe viejo estúpido! – contestó el joven.

- ¡Ay! Ranma, pero no seas así. Tal vez pueda ayudarnos en algo. –reclamó Akane a su prometido – Maestro resulta que esta mañana recibí una carta – dijo sacando ésta de su bolsillo y entregándosela al viejo.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! –exclamó el maestro tras haberla leído – Ranma estás chiflado si pretendes luchar con él. Tienes la batalla perdida de todas, ¡todas! Koshiri es invencible, no es mortal, no se le puede dañar de ninguna manera.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso? – gritó el chico.

- Pues que no tienes ninguna posibilidad frente a él, por muy bueno que seas.

- Pe… pe… pero maestro – titubeó Akane - ¿qué haré ahora? ¡Yo no quiero irme con él!

- A decir verdad, hay una manera de evitar que el Dios despose a una mortal cuando ya la ha escogido –reflexionó el maestro.

- Y, ¿cuál es? ¿Qué debemos hacer? –preguntó Ranma.

- Koshiri no puede poseer a ninguna mujer que pertenezca a otro hombre tanto legalmente como…

- ¿Quiere decir que Akane debe casarse o estar casada antes de que él llegue para llevársela?

- Si, exactamente eso, debe haberse casado antes de su próximo cumpleaños que parecer ser el plazo que Koshiri ha dado para venir a por ella y, además…

- Pero ¿cómo voy a casarme así, de un día para otro? Y, ¿con quién? –le interrumpió Akane empezando a desesperarse. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la fe que había depositado en su prometido para que venciese a ese individuo.

Ranma por su parte estaba librando una fuerte batalla con las posibilidades que se le ponían delante. Tenía demasiado miedo para reconocerlo.

- ¿Es la única solución posible? ¿qué se case antes de una semana? –preguntó Ranma violentamente y añadió con voz tremendamente cabreada y llena de rabia – Pues que así sea. – Y salió del dojo atropelladamente y dando un fuerte portazo.


	2. Planes

**Cap. 2: Planes.**

- ¿Y quién dice que es ese Dios? –preguntó Nabiki al maestro anta la atenta mirada del resto de la familia. Se encontraban en el salón y el viejo se disponía a explicar la historia completa a todos menos a Ranma, de quien no sabían nada desde que salió apresuradamente del dojo.

- Pues, como les conté antes a los chicos, Koshiri es el Dios de Helikopos, un lejano reino oriental que si no me equivoco pertenece a una dimensión paralela. Todos los habitantes del reino le han jurado fidelidad a ese dios inmortal y, por tanto, invencible. Koshiri lleva años, siglos, incluso milenios buscando una diosa; una compañera que reine junto a él. Y, parece ser, que ha encontrado en nuestra Akane todas las cualidades idóneas para el puesto. Aunque Ranma luche contra él nunca podrá vencer a un ser inmortal, no existen técnicas efectivas. Sólo una cosa puede hacerse. –relató el maestro.

- Pero, prosiga por favor maestro, ¿qué nos queda para salvar a mi hermana? –le instó Kasumi.

- Pues como les estuve explicando antes, -prosiguió – sólo hay una forma de evitar que el Dios tome a Akane. Ella debe pertenecer legítimamente a un hombre. Debe ser desposada por alguien que la ame y al que ella ame; pues solo la unión con el más puro de los sentimientos por medio, puede evitar la tragedia. El amor es algo contra lo que la naturaleza de Koshiri no puede luchar.

- Entonces bastará con que mi hijo se case con Akane antes de una semana, ¿verdad maestro? –planteó Nodoka.

- A decir verdad, hay otra condición más que los chicos aún desconocen –añadió el maestro.

- ¿Y cuál es, si puede saberse? –preguntó Akane temerosamente.

- Como dije, debes pertenecer a tu pareja en todos los sentidos. Y, por tanto, él debe pertenecerte a ti también. Koshiri no luchará contra el amor, contra la ley del matrimonio, no tomará a una mujer que haya perdido su inocencia. Necesita a un ser puro e inmaculado para él. Tú por ahora lo eres, Akane. Debes dejar de serlo bajo las directrices del amor si quieres evitar que él te lleve consigo.

- ¿Acaso quiere decir que mi pequeña debe perder su virtud? –preguntó Soun aterrado.

- Estoy diciendo, -aclaró el maestro – que para frustrar el plan de Koshiri debe casarse con el hombre al que ame y que la ame; y además, consumar ese matrimonio antes de que el Dios llegue para llevársela.

Ranma caminaba pensativo por las calles de Nerima. Tarde o temprano sabía que se acabaría casando con Akane, pero esperaba que fuese más tarde que pronto. No porque no la quisiera, pues en el fondo sabía que la amaba más que a nadie, sino porque no estaba preparado para reconocer ese amor ante ella misma y ante todos los demás locos presentes en sus vidas. También es cierto que sabía que Akane le tenía cariño pero, ¿qué pasaba si no era el tipo de cariño que él esperaba de ella? La respuesta a esa pregunta era algo a lo que le aterraba enfrentarse.

No obstante, la vida, el destino o la fuerza que conduce nuestros actos y decisiones a veces se precipitan. Y, allí estaba él, buscando un anillo para proponerle matrimonio y al menos, a pesar de las circunstancias, provocar que ese comienzo de la vida a su lado fuese algo tradicional. El anillo y la proposición podrían sentar los cimientos de los futuros recuerdos de lo que serían los inicios de su matrimonio. Estaba a punto de tirarse a la piscina, no sabía si ella realmente contestaría afirmativamente y tampoco sabía si, en el caso de decir que sí, su decisión sería por el miedo a ser secuestrada o por amor hacia él. Sea como fuese, iba a hacerlo, estaba decidido. Ahora era el momento de escoger un anillo.

Ranma se encontraba delante del mostrador de la joyería, frente a un extenso muestrario de anillos de compromiso. Iba a gastar todos sus ahorros, pero iba a asegurarse que Akane tuviese más especial y adecuado. Era justo lo que ella merecía.

- ¿Qué le parece éste? –preguntó la dependienta mostrando un anillo extremadamente ostentoso. La piedra era enorme y el aro era demasiado ancho.

- No, debe ser algo sencillo pero no simple –dijo Ranma.

Y, de repente lo vio. Acababa de encontrar el anillo perfecto para su prometida. La anchura era idónea para que cupiese una pequeña inscripción por la parte interior, y además, como parte decorativa, contaba con tres pequeñas piedras preciosas colocadas formando una línea inclinada.

- Este es el que quiero –pidió el chico.

- De acuerdo –asintió la dependienta - ¿Qué inscripción le grabo?

¡Caray! –pensó Ranma. No había caído en ese pequeño detalle. ¿Qué podría ponerle? Tras tomarse un momento para pensarlo comunicó a la chica su decisión y ella realizó el grabado en el acto.

Toda la familia se encontraba sentada para cenar. Había demasiado silencio. Esa típica calma que precede a la tormenta se detectaba en el ambiente. Todos estaban demasiado tensos, aunque Ranma estaba más nervioso que otra cosa y eso que él era totalmente inconsciente de las condiciones "extra" para que Koshiri no pudiese llevarse a su prometida.

Akane, incapaz de soportar el ambiente, se levantó diciendo:

- Kasumi, estoy segura de que la cena estará exquisita como siempre, pero prefiero estar sola ahora mismo. Me prepararé un bocadillo. Buenas noches a todos.

Tras prepararse la cena, la joven subió al piso superior pero, una vez arriba, decidió subir al tejado. Un poco de aire libre le sentaría bien.

Mientras tanto, el resto de la familia Tendo y los Saotomes permanecían en absoluto silencio sentados alrededor de la mesa.

- Hijo, debes solucionar todo este asunto como un verdadero hombre. –comentó Nodoka.

- Es verdad Ranma, debéis hablar entre vosotros, honestamente creo que por su parte eres el único con el que todo esto podría salir bien. –comentó Kasumi dejando entrever su opinión acerca de los sentimientos de su hermana menor. Pero Ranma por supuesto no supo interpretar a qué se refería la chica pues no conocía toda la historia.

- Vale, vale… parad ya. Lo solucionaremos de una forma u otra. –añadió Ranma cansinamente.

- ¿Quieres decir que vas a aceptar casarte con mi pequeña? –intervino Soun.

- ¡Habrá unión de las escuelas! –gritó Genma.

- ¡Por dios! Ya empiezan de nuevo –suspiró Ranma y se levantó de la mesa sin apenas probar bocado.

Akane miraba las estrellas mientras daba pequeños muerdos al bocadillo que ella misma había preparado. –Vaya, la primera vez que no presto atención mientras cocino y no sólo es comestible, sino que esta exquisito… Si tan sólo tuviese algo de hambre –pensaba la joven – no sé si será posible salir de todo este lío. Para uno en el que no me meto por culpa de Ranma y al pobre le toca sacarme de él. Es el único en mi vida, pues si debe ser una boda por amor, él es a quien amo. Por mi parte no funcionaría con cualquier otro. Pero… él tiene más prometidas y yo soy la más torpe… no creo que a Koshiri le sobre con mi amor hacia él. El maestro dijo que debía ser algo recíproco.

- Hola Akane –apareció Ranma sentándose en el tejado junto a ella.

- Hola Ranma –contestó.

Y, silencio. La chica, el no saber qué hacer, le dio otro pequeño mordisquito a su cena.

- Tu bocadillo tiene buena pinta –comentó el joven al darse cuenta que la comida se veía realmente apetitosa - ¿me darías un poco? –preguntó hambriento.

- ¿Estás seguro? Ya sabes que lo preparé yo…

- Bueno, si lo estás comiendo y no has muerto aún… -dijo con un tono desenfadado que Akane no llegó a encajar mal.

Seguidamente le pasó el bocadillo a su prometido. Éste lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca decididamente. El bocadillo estaba realmente bueno.

- ¡Wow, Akane! Esta vez te salió muy bien. –le sonrió devolviéndole el bocadillo.

- ¿De veras? –contestó ella con la sonrisa que el tanto adoraba adornándole el rostro. – Creo que por primera vez no estaba preocupada porque me saliese todo perfecto, no presté atención ni quise hacer ninguna floritura con la comida y, ya ves… funcionó.

- ¡Estupendo! Deberías hacerlo siempre así. No tienes porque sentirte presionada por nada ni nadie. Eres fuerte e independiente. Si haces las cosas a tu ritmo todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias… si quieres puedes terminarte el bocadillo. Lo cierto es que no tengo nada de hambre.

Ranma se acabó la cena en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¿Estás muy preocupada, Akane? –preguntó el chico.

- La verdad es que esta vez estoy en un buen lío. –dijo ella abrazándose las piernas con los brazos – Veo complicado poder venir a visitaros si es que vivo en una dimensión extraña. No sé si son posibles los viajes interdimensionales.

De repente Akane notó el peso de un pequeño objeto sobre sus rodillas. Levantó la vista y se fijó en lo que Ranma acababa de dejar ahí. Era una pequeña cajita de color verde carruaje. Volteó para mirar al chico y el joven pudo ver que su prometida estaba realmente emocionada, no dejaba de mirarle expectante con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

Ranma envolvió con su mano la mano con la que ella sujetaba la cajita y la abrió permitiendo que la joven viera el contenido de la misma. Akane contemplaba el anillo ahora con grandes lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. No dijo nada, no podía decir nada, no sabía que decir. Estaba segura de lo que Ranma pretendía regalándole eso, pero no sabía sus motivos.

- Ehh… esto… Akane, lo cierto es que algún día tendríamos que hacerlo. Ya sabes que en cuanto nos descuidemos un poco nuestros padres conseguirán casarnos. ¿Para qué aplazar más lo inevitable, si haciéndolo ahora podemos evitar que te alejen de aquí para siempre?… hagámoslo ya –expresó Ranma dubitativo, temeroso y contrariado. No era la declaración que él habría querido hacerle. Ella se merecía una proposición mucho más romántica, algo inolvidable… pero sencillamente no podía hacerlo. Aún no estaba preparado para decir todo eso. Sin embargo, se juró a si mismo compensarla a lo largo de su vida si es que ella le aceptaba.

- Yo… eh… Ranma… ¿esto… esto es lo que quieres? –dijo Akane tomando el anillo de manos del chico. Lo miró en silencio atentamente, era precioso, el anillo más bonito que había visto en su vida. De repente reparó en la inscripción del interior. "Solamente ti. Para siempre R y A." Entonces se giró hacia Ranma mirándole profundamente a los ojos y pronunció. –Sí, hagámoslo.

Ranma le sonrió y posó su mano en la mejilla secándole las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro mientras la miraba a los ojos. Habría dado lo que fuese por tener el valor de besarla en ese momento. Pero ya estaban demasiado abrumados por el momento. Separó la mano de su cara, aunque no pudo apartar la vista de ella.

- Hay algo más que debes saber –añadió Akane.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –se preocupó el chico.

- Tal vez no funcione sólo con casarnos. Cuando saliste del dojo esta tarde, el maestro nos explico a los demás el resto de las condiciones y tú no las escuchaste.

- ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó alterado.

- No solo debemos pertenecernos legalmente… esto… también… -calló la chica incapaz de continuar debido a la profunda vergüenza que la embargaba.

- ¿También qué? Continúa Akane, por favor. –exigió.

- Esto… yo… tú… eh… la inocencia que hay en mí es una de la cualidades que Koshiri mas valora –Akane miró al chico que parecía no estar entendiendo a qué se refería ella exactamente – Verás –prosiguió – el Dios quiere a una mujer que nunca antes haya… esto… tenido… eh… relaciones –Volvió a callarse y mantuvo su mirada hacia el suelo. La luz de la comprensión brilló en los ojos de Ranma.

- Ah… ya… eh… -balbuceó.

- Y además… -prosiguió ella – sólo funcionará sí nosotros, los dos… esto… si tu y yo… verdaderamente… esto… nos amamos –esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro – Porque solamente el amor es lo que detiene a Koshiri. – terminó por fin.

Y silencio de nuevo. Él la amaba. Siempre lo había sabido. Y ese amor se hizo más dependiente cuando casi la perdió. El plan debía funcionar… Sólo quedaba que ella le correspondiese. Había aceptado casarse con él, eso debía significar algo, aunque no necesariamente que lo amase. Y además estaba lo otro… debía superar su timidez y hacerle el amor en un plazo de seis días máximo. No quería pensar en eso por ahora, aunque no había cosa en el mundo que desease más que tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos; llevaba demasiado tiempo imaginando cómo sería acariciarla, besarla… ¡Basta! se limitarían a contarle sus planes a sus padres, se casarían mañana mismo y se alejarían de allí. Unos días fuera acampando… debían estar solos, tal vez así fuese más fácil. Se merecían esa luna de miel.

Ranma tomó el anillo de manos de la chica con la mano derecha mientras cogía con la izquierda la mano de ella. Lentamente separó el dedo anular del resto y encajó el anillo en él.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarden nuestros padres en preparar la boda? –le sonrió el chico tímidamente.

- Conociéndolos, una pocas horas. Pero… -dudó Akane.

- ¡Shh! No pienses más. No te preocupes. No dudes… Funcionará. –aseguró Ranma.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, intentaré actualizar periódicamente. Aunque ya sabéis como es esto, debe visitarte la musa. Pero bueno, por ahora tengo bastantes ideas de cómo continuar con la historia.<p> 


	3. Yo os declaro

**Cap. 3: Y yo os declaro...**

Sábado por la mañana y todos en el dojo Tendo tenían algo que hacer. Ranma y Akane habían anunciado su decisión de casarse la noche anterior y todo el mundo se había puesto en marcha para poder celebrar la unión al día siguiente.

El evento tendría lugar en el dojo. Kasumi lo estaba decorando con flores y cintas blancas de raso mientras que Nodoka preparaba un sencillo aperitivo para ofrecer a los invitados. Irían pocos más que la familia y algunos amigos. Soun y Genma habían salido para solucionar todo el papeleo y buscar a la persona que iría a oficiar la ceremonia. Nabiki, mientras tanto, ayudaba a Akane con el vestido. Lógicamente, no había tenido tiempo de comprarse un traje de novia, pero Kasumi había pasado la noche arreglando un bonito vestido blanco de su madre que sería del todo adecuado para su hermana menor. Era una prenda especial, ideal para ella y totalmente a juego con el anillo que lucía ya desde hacía unas diez horas. El atuendo, completamente blanco tenía un corte griego y era ajustado hasta debajo del pecho y suelto y vaporoso hasta los tobillos. Akane había elegido unas sandalias atadas a las piernas que carecían de tacón. Estaba realmente natural, siempre quiso casarse siendo ella misma.

Para Ranma iba a ser una mañana muy larga pues no solo debía vestirse para su boda, sino que debía aclarar las cosas con las otras dos prometidas: Ukyo y Xian Pu. Hablar con la loca de Kodachi no serviría de nada, con ignorarla sobraría. De este modo, fue a visitar a su amiga de la infancia nada más levantarse el sábado por la mañana.

Pensó que ir directamente al grano le ahorraría muchos problemas. La decisión estaba tomada y era irrevocable, no encontraba razones para darle más vueltas al asunto. También era hora de que ellas comprendieran, por mucho que ello pudiera dolerle, que él era para una sola mujer y ninguna de ellas dos era esa mujer.

- Ukyo, voy a casarme con Akane –dijo Ranma nada más entrar al establecimiento.

- ¡¿Cómo dices? ¿Te han vuelto a hechizar? –contestó alarmada la cocinera.

- No, estoy en perfectas condiciones. La verdad es que han ocurrido algunas circunstancias que han acelerado notablemente las cosas pero… la amo. Siempre lo he hecho y lo sabes. Simplemente ni puedo ni sé vivir sin ella.

Ukyo comenzó a llorar tras oír la confesión de Ranma. Nunca había sido tan directo. Llevaba un mes, desde que llegaron de China, que lo notaba cambiado, más maduro y asentado; y ahora se encontraba con esto. Conocía bien al joven y sabía que jamás haría nada con intención de dañarla, por lo tanto, descartó que todo eso se tratase de una broma. El momento que tanto temía había llegado y ahora sí que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo.

- Sabía que este día llegaría Ranma, sabía que la escogerías a ella… sólo que tal vez confiaba en que nunca tendrías suficiente valor para expresarle tus sentimientos y ella se cansaría de esperar… supongo que todo eran vanas esperanzas. –resumió Ukyo – En fin, te deseo que seas feliz.

Como era de esperar, la charla con Xian Pu fue bastante más complicada.

- ¿Qué querer decir con eso? ¿Qué haberte hecho esa bruja? ¡La mataré! –dijo la china en respuesta a la frase:"Me caso con Akane hoy mismo" pronunciada por Ranma segundos antes.

- No, Xiam Pu… Tú no vas a matar a nadie. De hecho no le tocarás ni en solo pelo de su cabeza. Ya está bien de tantas tonterías. Yo no pertenezco a tu tribu, no debo acatar ninguna de sus leyes y la verdad poco me importa si tú lo haces. Lo que está claro es que esa estúpida ley implica que yo deba casarme contigo, ya puedes ir haciéndote a la idea de que no la vas a cumplir; porque no hay manera humana ni divina de que yo me case contigo. Ha sido Akane desde siempre.

- Pero… ¡no poder ser! Yo no permitir que tú casarte con ella. ¡Tú no amarla! Siempre decir que ser fea y marimacho. Además no saber cocinar, ser violenta, siempre pegarte bruscamente sin utilizar ninguna técnica de ningún arte marcial. Ella no ser digna de ti. Tener un cuerpo feo y noca poder satisfacerte. –enumeró Xian Pu todos los defectos de Akane con actitud prepotente y furiosa.

- ¡Todo lo que digo de que es fea es la más grande de las mentiras! Lo hago porque me encanta hasta cuando está enfadada y porque he sido demasiado cobarde para confesarle lo que pienso de verdad. Y, para que lo sepas, me gusta todo en ella, prefiero pasarme la vida discutiendo con Akane que riendo con cualquier otra. No me importa que no sepa cocinar, ¡estamos en el siglo XXI, ya lo haré yo! Además últimamente ha mejorado mucho. –añadió recordando el sabroso sabor del bocadillo de la noche anterior. – Si a veces me pega es por lo mucho que la hago rabiar, generalmente me lo merezco, nunca me hace realmente daño. Y, por último, esa tontería que has dicho de que ni es digna de mí, ni que jamás podría satisfacerme no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Ella es perfecta para mí, me completa con cada mirada y cada sonrisa. Me pongo como loco cuando rozo su piel lo más mínimo aunque sólo sea para llamar su atención, así que no puedo ni imaginar lo mucho que disfrutaré mientras le esté haciendo el amor. Porque Xian Pu, no dudes que se lo haré, tantas veces como ella quiera, tantas veces como yo pueda… Si tuvieras el más mínimo orgullo propio dejarías de perseguir a un hombre que sueña y fantasea cada noche con otra mujer. –sentenció Ranma dejando claro todo lo que sentía por Akane.

Había aliviado notablemente el peso al haberle dado su lugar por fin frente a todas las demás. Era algo que debía haber hecho hace ya mucho tiempo y no quería casarse sin haberle dejado totalmente claro a las demás el papel protagonista que tenía Akane en su vida.

- ¡No! ¡Yo negarme a aceptar eso! ¡Tú mirarme! –gritó la china tercamente descubriendo sus pechos al muchacho. – ¡Yo sí que ser una buena mujer!

- Das pena –musito Ranma como si nada y salió del restaurante.

- ¡Tú no irte! –intentó seguirle la amazona sin éxito. Alguien la sujetaba fuertemente imposibilitándole ir tras él.

- Ya basta bisnieta –intervino Cologne. – Hay que saber cuándo rendirse. Ese chico no te desea ni te quiere. Si quieres volver a China tendrás que aceptar la penitencia por incumplir la ley o permanecer aquí y casarte con el próximo hombre que te venza. Pero Ranma es imposible, ha cambiado, ya no podemos engañarle como antes. Ahora es todo un hombre que defiende lo que quiere. El niño asustando que había antes dentro de él ya era historia.

- Pero bisabuela –replicó Xian Pu – ningún otro hombre puede vencerme. Yo ser demasiado fuerte.

En ese momento se oye a un pato con las gafas rotas y un montón de cajas de pedido colgando de si pico. Entra tambaleándose por una de las ventanas del restaurante, se choca contra una columna con tan mala suerte que deja caer las cajas en la cabeza de la china dejándola inconsciente.

Cuando Ranma llegó a casa iba con el tiempo justo para colocarse el que sería su último traje de soltero y el primero de casado. Se vistió y bajo al dojo donde ya todos esperaban la llegada de Akane. El joven aguardaba de pié junto a su madre cuando, de repente, se oyó una suave melodía y vio aparecer un ángel. Pues eso es lo que era la chica, un ángel. La miró como ningún hombre antes había mirado a una mujer. Ella le sonrió nerviosa, quieta… él levantó las comisuras de los labios e hizo un gesto con el dedo índice de su mano derecha para indicarle que continuase andando. Él la esperaba.

Pronto ella llegó junto a él, temblaba. Permaneció a su lado rozando levemente el dorso de su mano derecha con el de la izquierda de su prometido. La ceremonia comenzó.

Ni Ukyo, ni Xian Pu se presentaron por ahí. Tampoco lo hicieron Kuno, Kodachi ni Ryoga. Los dos primeros porque nadie se habría molestado en avisarles y el último porque era imposible saber donde se encontraba. Había que agradecer también a Nabiki la consideración que había demostrado al no haber sacado nada de rentabilidad a la boda de su hermana menor.

- Y yo os declaro marido y mujer… se oyó finalmente.

Ranma y Akane se miraron el uno al otro. Había llegado el momento que ambos temían casi tanto como la propia boda: "el beso". Akane mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo incapaz de mantenerla en los ojos del chico. Él, por su parte, se obligó a tomar la iniciativa y, aunque había demasiada gente mirando; no estaba dispuesto a que nadie les eclipsara ese momento. Alzó la mano tomando a la joven por la nuca, acariciando con el dedo pulgar la mejilla de ella e instándole a mirarle a los ojos. En cuanto las dos miradas se encontraron, Ranma consiguió lo que deseaba: el resto del mundo desapareció. Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos, a punto de hacer algo tan antiguo como el propio mundo. Akane, hipnotizada por los ojos de su ya marido, se acercó un poco más a él colocando una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra en su mejilla. Siguieron acercándose… frente con frente, nariz con nariz… Aguantaron unos segundos así de cerca, sin besarse aún, deliciosos segundos previos al beso, tan placenteros como el mismo.

Entonces, Akane suspiró, Ranma notó el aliento de su mujer sobre sus labios y no pudo resistir más, la besó. No fue un pequeño roce en los labios, ni un pequeño piquito pues, por un momento, el joven había perdido la razón y se había lanzado a la boca de su esposa buscando su lengua desesperadamente, queriendo beber de ella. La chica, por su parte, lo había recibido sorprendida, no esperaba esa reacción en él, ni esperaba oír como la respiración de él se aceleraba conforme el beso se hacía más apasionado. Se dejó llevar por el momento y le permitió el paso a su propia boca. El roce de sus lenguas fue sencillamente sublime. Aunque demasiado corto. Ranma se separo de sus labios y volvió a pegar su frente con la de ella durante un segundo más. Seguía respirando de forma alterada, parecía estar librando una dura batalla interna.

Akane pensó que realmente se estaba esforzando para que a Koshiri le resultase verosímil todo aquello. Lejos estaba de comprender el verdadero motivo del estado de su esposo que, como hombre, se moría por repetir el beso y darle otros muchos por el resto de su cuerpo.

El dojo estalló en aplausos y pronto amigos y familiares se abalanzaron sobre la pareja para felicitarles y desearles toda la suerte del mundo.

El almuerzo con todos los invitados fue entretenido y ameno. Los recién casados se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro pero a penas hablaban entre ellos. Parecía vencerles la timidez.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Ranma a la chica mientras subían las escaleras para recoger el equipaje a sus respectivas habitaciones. Debían partir en una hora, pues tenían los billetes de tren ya comprados.

- Bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –cuestionó Akane.

- No sé… te noto muy seria. ¿Ya tienes la mochila preparada?

- Si que la tengo lista. Y no, no es que esté seria pero sí algo nerviosa… Aún nos quedan algunas condiciones más que cumplir… eh… y… yo no sé… esto, tú crees que… ¡uff! –suspiró abatida antes la imposibilidad de continuar. Sus palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta negándose a salir.

- Ven aquí –dijo Ranma extendiendo sus brazos para estrecharle contra sí y tranquilizarla. – No estés nerviosa, somos nosotros dos, no hay ningún extraño en medio ni lo habrá nunca más. – le susurraba el joven al oído. – Somos los dos muy cabezotas, adoramos los retos y, si llevamos años pudiendo pelear sin tregua, no dudes de que podremos pasar esta semana haciendo… esto… algo distinto ¿no?

- Pe… pe… pero… ese algo distinto es… es… tan… yo… Y si tú… o yo… ¿¡Y si no podemos hacerlo! ¿¡Y si alguno de los dos es incapaz! –manifestó ella por fin todas sus inquietudes.

Ranma sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba claro que él podría hacerlo. Deseaba hacerlo. Es más, no veía el momento de ser parte de ella, de pertenecer a su cuerpo, de amarla sin tregua. No obstante, debía conseguir que ella se soltara, que se fuesen atreviendo a tocarse el uno al otro. Irían despacio, haría que se sintiese segura de sí misma y de él.

El joven acarició con su mano la mejilla de ella obligándola a mirarla. Se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio un suave y casto beso en los labios. Se separó solo para decir:

- ¡Podremos! Será fácil para ti con un chico tan atractivo a tu lado. ¡El trabajo difícil lo haré yo! –bromeó Ranma, ya estaba bien de tanta seriedad. Ellos no eran así. Provocarla de vez en cuando le haría bien y sería bueno para que siguieran siendo ellos mismos.

- ¡Ranma, idiota! –gritó furiosa Akane empujándole – ¡No necesito que tú… que tú!

Súbitamente el chico la sorprendió tomándola por la cintura y pegando completamente su cuerpo al de ella.

- No necesitas que yo… ¿qué? – susurró el joven con voz ronca y contenida al oído de su chica. Tenía el cuello femenino tan próximo a él que no pudo contenerse más y la besó debajo de la oreja. –Eres tan suave… - La oyó suspirar y continuó el camino de besos por su cuello. Se estaba volviendo loco y se obligó a mantener el control. Ya habría tiempo para continuar cuando estuviesen solos.

- Anda, ve a recoger tu mochila. Yo iré a por la mía –dijo Ranma separándose de ella y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Cuando bajaron con su equipaje y listos para partir se encontraron con Xian Pu, Cologne y Mousse aguardándoles.

- ¡Oh, no! –pensó Ranma. - ¡Creí que ya lo había dejado todo claro! – dijo en voz alta.

- No –intervino Mousse – sólo estamos aquí para felicitaros. Ahora Xian Pu es mi prometida. La vencí justo después de que tú rompieses tu compromiso con ella.

- Ahn... –dijo Ranma – pues nada, enhorabuena a vosotros también.

- Sí, felicidades –intervino Akane alegremente.

Finalmente ambos se despidieron, se cogieron de la mano y salieron en dirección a la estación de tren.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el tercero, intentaré actualizar asiduamente. Como dije, aún me quedan ideas de cosas que sé que tarde o temprano sucederán aunque aún no se cuando. Supongo que el transcurso de la historia me irá dando pistas. De nuevo muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan a continuar.<p> 


	4. Noche de boda

Os aviso de que este capítulo contiene lemon explícito. No lo leáis si no queréis o si sois menores de edad.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4: Noche de boda.<strong>

Eran las siete de la tarde y los recién casados caminaban por un bosque al que habían llegado horas después de haberse apeado en la estación de tren. En el paisaje abundaba la vegetación compuesta por árboles altos y frondosos que cobijaban del frío y el sol a la vez que cubrían el suelo con un extenso manto de hojas.

- **Ya mismo llegaremos Akane, por aquí cerca conozco un lugar donde corre un pequeño riachuelo con agua fresca, y no muy lejos de él hay unos baños de aguas termales naturales. Es un lugar estupendo ya lo verás. Hay muchos frutos que podemos recolectar para comer esta semana y con la comida que hemos comprado antes tendremos suficiente para esta semana.** –dijo el chico exponiendo todo lo que había planeado para el viaje.

-** Parece un lugar bonito y muy tranquilo, ¿pasa mucha gente por aquí a menudo?** –preguntó la chica temiendo que este viaje se convirtiese en otra de las muchas aventuras locas que ya habían sufrido.

**- No te preocupes, este lugar lo encontré con mi padre hace años, no lo conoce mucha gente. Nadie nos molestará.**

Tras andar un poco más llegaron a un pequeño prado lleno de flores y rodeado de sauces llorones. Desde allí se oía el sonido del agua bajando por el río. Ranma corrió una de las cortinas de hojas de uno de los sauces y descubrieron un precioso sitio para colocar la tienda de campaña.

**- Akane, ya que vamos a pasar aquí toda la semana, ¿qué te parece si convertimos este sitio en un lugar cómodo para los dos? Será como nuestro primer hogar.** –dijo levemente sonrojado. –** Yo iré montando la tienda, tú podrías amontonar algo de leña por aquí cerca para hacer una hoguera y extender alguna de las mantas para sentarnos.**

**- Claro Ranma.** – asintió Akane tímidamente.

Una vez hubieron colocado todo, habían convertido el espacio en un lugar acogedor y muy romántico. Eran las 8 de la tarde y la noche prácticamente había caído. Ranma encendió la hoguera y calentaron algo de la comida que ya traían preparada para la cena.

**- Aún es temprano para dormir, ¿qué haremos ahora?** – dijo Ranma que estaba sentado junto a Akane en la manta una vez acabaron de cenar.

**- Esto… Ranma… ¿ya quieres que…? Ehh… no esperaba… tan repentinamente… esto… no sé si…**

**- ¡No Akane, no me refería a eso!** – exclamó el chico alterado. "Vaya lo ha malinterpretado, yo no quería decir eso… aunque bueno, tampoco sería mala idea" – pensaba Ranma perdido en los ojos de su mujer.

De repente recordó lo que se había prometido a sí mismo antes de casarse con ella. Puede que no haya sido una boda convencional, pero haría todo lo posible por hacer que la vida de ella junto a él fuese la de una pareja normal y bien avenida.

Decidido, Ranma se acercó un poco más a la chica y colocando una mano en su nuca se acerco a su oído y…

**- Lo haremos cuando tú quieras…** - susurró mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja, a pesar de estar muerto de vergüenza y miedo, se obligo a continuar hablándole cuando oyó como su mujer ahogaba un pequeño gemido. **– Ahora estamos casados y, por si tienes alguna duda, yo estoy deseando hacer el amor contigo.**

**- Ranma…** - suspiró Akane sintiendo profundamente cada beso que su marido le estaba dando en el cuello. La estaba volviendo loca, no era normal que ella se encontrase tan… desesperada por besarle. No iba a dejar que él hiciese todo el trabajo. De improviso para el joven, la chica separó su cuello de sus labios y lo tomó por la cara para darle un intenso beso.

Poco a poco, mientras se besaban Ranma la fue recostando sobre la manta sin separar sus labios de los de ella. Akane, al notar que su marido no se quejaba por sus caricias se sintió con valor para introducir la lengua entre los labios de él. Acto que por supuesto el chico acogió con agrado. Estaban completamente aislados, completamente solos y haciendo algo que era completamente nuevo para ambos. Además estaban algo confusos, toda su vida habían estado reprimiendo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y de repente, se encontraban en esa situación a la que habían sido empujados pero que realmente estaban disfrutando.

Ranma comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Akane a la vez que la besaba el camino existente entre la oreja y la boca. Una vez se hubo desecho de los botones se incorporó y la miró a los ojos. Fue una mirada seria pero dubitativa, ella le respondió la mirada y se quedaron quietos, parados, mirándose el uno al otro. Poco a poco Ranma, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, movió lentamente su mano acariciando su abdomen hasta posarla suavemente en el pecho izquierdo de la chica. Comenzó a masajearlo suave pero decididamente sobre la tela del sujetador. Akane, sin dejar de mirarle gimió.

**- ¿Te gusta así?** – preguntó el joven mientras describía con su dedo pulgar pequeños círculos en la zona más sensible de su pecho.

**- Ajam… mmm…** - logró decir la chica.

**- Akane** – la llamó deteniendo momentáneamente sus caricias para obtener mayor atención de su pareja.** – Quiero que esto pase, de veras que sueño con ello, pero ya ha habido muchos mal entendidos entre nosotros por la falta de comunicación. Quiero que me hables mientras hacemos el amor, que me digas lo que te gusta y lo que no, que me preguntes lo que me gusta. Quiero que lo vivamos juntos, que disfrutemos el uno del otro… Y, lo más importante, quiero…no, necesito que me digas si es tu deseo hacerlo conmigo y por qué. Sé que debemos hacerlo antes de tu próximo cumpleaños si queremos que Koshiri renuncie a ti, y créeme que haré lo que haga falta, te haré el amor de mil formas distintas para convencerle, pero lo más importante para mí es que te haría el amor aunque él no existiera. Lo haría aquí y ahora, lo hubiese hecho antes, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta el final de mis días. Porque Akane, que no hay nada que desee más que formar parte de tu cuerpo y de tu alma.**

Akane, sorprendida ante semejante declaración, se incorporó lentamente sobre sus codos, aun con la camisa desabrochada y las mejillas sonrosadas. A penas podía dar crédito a todo lo que Ranma acababa de decirle. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, ¿desde cuándo se sentía así? ¿Por qué de todas sus prometidas ella? ¿Sólo era ella, o también había sentido eso por las demás? De repente supo que ese era el momento de aclarar todo de una vez. Sabía que su ahora marido respondería a todas sus preguntas sinceramente, y ella le contaría todos sus secretos. Como había dicho él, ya habían tenido muchos problemas por la falta de comunicación. Eran adultos, estaban casados y a punto de entregarse el uno al otro. No había mejor momento que ahora mismo para ser francos.

**- Tienes razón en todo lo que dices Ranma, por eso creo que es el momento de que aclaremos todo.**- comenzó a hablar la joven. –** Yo deseo que lo hagamos, has despertado mi cuerpo con tus caricias y nunca había sentido algo tan intenso como esto. No me importa que Koshiri vaya a venir a por mí dentro de una semana ni me importaría que el mundo se acabase mañana; porque lo que querría hacer en cualquiera de los casos es lo que acabamos de empezar ahora.** – Akane continuó hablando de forma más entrecortada porque Ranma, al oír sus palabras no había podido contenerse y le estaba dando pequeños besos en el cuello y la oreja.** – También… mmm… me gustaría…**

**- ¿qué te gustaría?** – le susurró el chico roncamente en su oído.

**- Me… me gustaría que contestases a algunas preguntas que siempre he querido hacerte.**

**- Pregúntame, mi amor, te daré todo lo que me pidas** – dijo Ranma terriblemente excitado mientras continuaba marcando su cuello.

**- ¿Desde cuándo sientes esto? ¿sólo lo sientes por mí? ¿qué sientes por las demás? ¿por qué me deseas?** – soltó Akane atropelladamente. No quería rendirse a sus caricias sin haberlo preguntado todo primero.

Ranma detuvo sus avances y comenzó a responder una por una todas las preguntas de su esposa.

**- ¿Desde cuándo siento qué? ¿esto? ¿Desde cuándo te deseo o desde cuando te quiero?** – comenzó el joven, mientras ella, cada vez más pícara, le desabrochaba algunos botones de la camisa para acariciarle suavemente el pecho y el abdomen**. – Te quiero desde la primera sonrisa, ya estaba enamorado de ti antes de que supieras que era un chico. Te empecé a amar entonces y no dejé de amarte más cada minuto desde ese momento. Te deseo desde que descubrí que te amaba, porque tardé algo más en reconocérmelo, pero el hecho de que no dejara de imaginarme contigo, de fantasear contigo, siempre contigo, solo contigo, ayudo un poco a reconocerme a mí mismo lo que me hacías sentir. ¡Por Dios Akane!** – gritó el chico tomando a la chica por los hombros – **Deja de acariciarme o te juro que no podré acabar de contestarte a todo. Me vuelves loco.**

**- Ahn ¿sí?... ¿te gusta esto?** – preguntó Akane, que al sentirse deseada se atrevió a besar el abdomen de Ranma hasta llegar al ombligo.

**- Ahh… mi amor, no deberías acercarte tanto ahí.** –dijo Ranma señalando un marcado bulto en sus pantalones.

**- ¿Aquí?** –contestó ella posando levemente la mano sobre el bulto.

**- Sí, ahí Akane, ¡justo ahí!** – dijo el chico incorporándose para colocarse sobre su mujer no sin antes desprenderse por completo de la camisa de ella. Dirigió de nuevo sus manos hacia sus pechos y comenzó a besar el inicio de los mismos mientras oía los gemidos de ella. –** Sé que siempre dije que eran planos, pero son simplemente perfectos, todo tú eres perfecta. Y** –continuó mientras desabrochaba el sujetador y lo tiraba lejos de ellos** – nunca he deseado a otra, nunca me han gustado, nunca las he querido, siempre has sido solo tú, y te deseo porque eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, eres perfecta para mí, preciosa… preciosos.**- añadió por ultimo mirando los pechos desnudos de la joven, para luego besarlos con ganas.

Después de esta declaración no quedaron más dudas entre ambos y no perdieron más el tiempo. Akane tomó el control para quitarle la camisa y los pantalones a Ranma, pero se asustó un poco al descubrir que el tamaño del bulto que se sobreentendía con los pantalones puestos era aun mayor ahora que solo estaban los calzoncillos. El chico por su parte, no se echó atrás y continuó desnudando a su esposa poco a poco hasta que la chica se encontró tumbada bocarriba, completamente desnuda, respirando entrecortadamente y con las piernas flexionadas y entreabiertas.

Ranma se puso de rodillas frente a ella asegurándose que ella no dejara de mirarle mientras lentamente se bajaba los calzoncillos y mostraba su miembro listo para lo que estaba por llegar. Akane, llena de sorpresa, manifestó su temor a su marido.

**- Esto… Ranma… yo… no sé si podamos, no sé si eso me quepa.** – dijo incorporándose lo justo para rozar levemente con su dedo índice el miembro del chico.

**- Tranquila pequeña** – le sonrió él mientras con un par de dedos de su mano derecha comprobaba el estado de humedad en el que se encontraba ella. – **Podré penetrarte sin problemas, está completamente preparado.** – y terminando la frase metió el par de dedos dentro de la vagina de ella sin ninguna oposición. -**¿ves?**

**- Ahh! Mmm** – gimió la chica. –** Continúa.**

**- No esperaremos más** – dijo Ranma para luego echarse sobre ella dirigiendo su miembro hacia la entrada para meterlo poco a poco pero con decisión. – **Eso es.** –añadió él. **–Siente como tu cuerpo se acostumbra a tenerme dentro amor. Empezaré a moverme cuando estés lista.** – le susurró a los labios justo antes de besarla.

**- Ranma, ahh!** – suspiro ella que se debatía entre el dolor y el placer, poco a poco dejando el primero para sólo sentir más del segundo. – **sigue por favor, lo deseo.**

Fue todo lo que necesito oír el joven para comenzar los movimientos rítmicos y constantes dentro de su mujer. Hacer el amor con ella estaba siendo la experiencia más alucinante que había vivido en su vida. Notaba como su corazón latía fuertemente, sentía sus contracciones vaginales que le indicaban que iba por buen camino. Realmente la estaba haciendo disfrutar y eso le hacía sentirse el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Recurrió a toda su concentración para no acabar antes que ella, necesitaba notar su cuerpo recorrido por los espasmos del orgasmo antes de acabar. Finalmente la oyó gritar su nombre y notó como toda ella se ponía rígida por momentos para finalmente relajarse.

**- ¿Terminaste mi amor?** – preguntó el joven con claros deseos de continuar.

**- Si, Ranma, ha sido muy placentero, pero acaso ¿tú no…? ¿no te gusta?** – dudó la chica.

**- Me está encantando Akane, y sí, voy a terminar, sólo quería asegurarme que tú también disfrutaras. Esto aun no ha terminado, ponte ahora arriba. Podré hacerlo más profundamente así.**

Akane, con ánimos de continuar se sentó a horcajadas sobre Ranma dejando el miembro de éste completamente dentro de su cuerpo. El joven la tomó por las caderas y la ayudó a moverse a un ritmo frenético. Después de un par de minutos a ese ritmo él notó de nuevo que ella suspiraba más intensamente y que volvía a tensarse. Sin poder resistirlo más se abandono a las sensaciones que le provocaron un poderoso orgasmo simultáneo con el de ella.

**- Y bueno, ¿crees que ya es hora de entrar en la tienda a dormir?** – dijo la chica que continuaba desnuda y tumbada ahora sobre el pecho de Ranma.

**- La verdad es que no tengo demasiado sueño** – contestó él mientras le acariciaba el pelo. - **¿Sabes que me apetece?**

**- ¿No será…? ¿No estarás pensando en repetirlo? ¡Casi no me quedan fuerzas!**

**- Vaya, vaya que mal pensada eres…** - rió. –** Lo cierto es que me refería a un baño, podríamos ir a las aguas termales, están justo aquí detrás. Debe ser más bonito ir ahora que de día. ¿Te apetecería?**

**- Claro que sí puede ser muy reconfortante.**

* * *

><p>Siento el retraso, en este capitulo he puesto los diálogos en negrita, creo que eso hace mas fácil la lectura.<p> 


End file.
